comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-06-05 - Juggs Visits Yankee Stadium
Wolverine breaks his hard-cover and chuckles. "What marriage? thats a total different kind of pain I definitely don't want." He thinks for a long moment as he begins to get up. "I think its time for a little-" Just then there's a scent in the air. "Smell's like trouble... semtex.." he furrows his brow. "Hey Laura, check the news." he continues to use his nose, his was the more powerful of three. James Proudstar didn't have superhuman scent, but he did have superhuman hearing and sight. "How many jokes are going over my head?" he grumbled, but then Logan went all serious, and he followed suit. He froze, and tried to focus his hearing. If something smells in the air, then maybe he could hear something, too. Laura tensed, and her eyes flickered around the area. She was immediately in combat mode then, going stone silent over against the ground, extending herself over to try and figure out just what it was that Logan had picked up. "War, take Laura and head south. Samtex is a high explosive, and a unique smell. Sounds like it's already gone off" Wolverine's hearing is tunes after years of war, the aftershock washes over the area like a gentle breeze...coated in samtex. "I'll getmy bike and meet you there, be careful" he says to Laura, not James, cause like.. James is a guy and stuff "Laura, I-" And there she goes. "...can fly. I could carry you where we need to go," James said flatly. "Damn. Laura!" he called after her, and he quickly kept pace. It was then he explained, "I can fly. Come on!" And then he'd try to take one of her arms, and then take to the sky, headed due south. Wolverine is a little bit slower, not because he's old, its because he's got to move 350 pounds of metal and Laura is lean. "Laura, go with Warpath, I need you in there now." he calls to her. "Damn it girl, listen to me!" he says in his angry tone as he heads for his own bike! The Daily Bugal Videotrons go live with J.Jonah Jameson and chirps."Looks like that spider-Menace has lead his frienamies into another destructive dance around the Bronx." The transmission finishes with the massive form of a dull-red colored man taking down the tower as he charges through it. "Annoying old man." he mutters in his deep brittish accent. The line of destruction has included the front of Yankee stadium, not much is left standing of the front of the structure. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The insane chuckle is heard from overhead as the Green Goblin flies in throwing his pumpkin bombs full of samtex that Wolverine had smelled are thrown at defending policemen hiding behind the doors of their cars. Some are very unlucky when the pumpkin bombs enter the cars and blow up. "Juggernaught, remember the plan!!" The Goblin replies as he seems to be focusing his explosives into a hole in the reception area of Yankee Stadium. The Overview, Juggernaut is creating chaos, bullets bouncing off his invulnerable armor and form. Green Goblin, blowing a hole under Yankee Stadium, and not referring to the World Series. Whats under there? No time for civilian garb. Costumes can wait, blah blah blah, shit's hitting the fan and somebody has to do something! Luckily, James flew REALLY fast. And he was carrying Laura with him, whose face was buffeted by high wind as Jimmy flew to Yankee Stadium. "Holy crap,who the hell are they? I mean, one is the Green Goblin, but who's the big guy?" James had only so much experience superheroing. He was talented, but not very educated amongst the various powerhouses out there. Laura's eyes narrow, "That is The Juggernaut, Cain Marko." Xavier's half brother. She gagues whether James throwing her at Green Goblin would be effective, but decides at this height with the vastly superior maneuverability fo the maniac on the goblin glider, it would result in less than desired results. Namely Laura Pancake. "Juggernaut is effecitvely invulnerable, the only way to neutralize him is by immobilizing him." It was rather hard to miss something when it was practically on your doorstep, and causing quite a bit of commotion. There weren't many others around right now, which was fine by her--America had no problem with working solo and she didn't know the abilities of all at the Academy yet. Just that they were rather inexperienced on the whole. Without much warning or preamble a blurred streak of red, white and blue descends from the sky as Miss America flies feet-first at Juggernaut's head intending to, well, smush him. Or try to. With the unknown heroes on the way, Goblin throws another bomb into the small casm. "Fire in the hole!!" he laughs hesterically as he lowers himself after the loud blast, hovering only 8 feet off the ground as he peers inside. "Cain! clear that rubbleor you wont be getting paid!" he says in his clearly CRAZY voice. Unfortunately during the chaos looters have begun to start taking things left and right, if its not bolted down, they've got wrenches and coming back! The juggernaut's direction changes from a run north, to a run south east towards the wrecked stadium. "Keep your damn tighty purples on.. I'm getting there Gobby" he grumbles, the super heroes still go unknown. - - - Until now America's feet catch the rounded helmet of the unstoppable juggernaught and go side ways. Sure, if she had good aim, it would be dead on - and she would've been tackling the man with her butt as he legs slipped off his helmet, but she's lucky and catches left alittle, smashing Cain in the shoulder. With an angry grunt, the Juggernaut goes stumbling right, into the building across the street of the Statium, and America is forced to land on juggernaught's helmet in the ribs and gets deflected towards the stadium in the oposite direction of the big guy. "Asteroids?" Jeggernaut mutters. With his superhuman vision, James was able to see just who that was. "Aw jeez, I know that asteroid!" he declared. "Laura, think you can draw the Gob's fire? I'm gonna go check to see if she's alright." And James zoomed down to politely drop off Laura, and thentake to the air once more in a speeding roar to where he estimates that America landed. Laura considers her options. Engaging Juggernaut in hand to hand combat will be futile, but she is going to be useless up against the Green Goblin at long range. So, hand to hand it is. With a pair of dual *SNKTS* she goes to charge over towards the Juggernaut, intent on playing her role of decoy as she leaps up at him, adamantium claws slashing out with the intended result being a sommersault, trying to slash over at the joints of his armor, going for places where it's reinforced to try and slash at the weldings. America bends her knees when she finds that what she hit isn't quite as yeilding as she's accustomed to with this little bashing manuever. Rebounding off of Juggernaut she lets out a healthy curse of sheer surprise. When the helmet hits her in the ribs causing her to be flung backward she flips mid-air to land in a crouch on the ground with one hand stretched forward to brace her fingertips against the tarmack. It at least ensures she's well away from Laura by the time she starts slicing up at Juggernaut's armor. With a quick shake of her head she scowls, simply watching for the moment as she re-asseses the situation. "Not used to that happening." Juggernaut seems to be the one taking the heat, which is exactly what Goblin had planned, - - - or well sort've. Greenie watches the Heroes fighting the big guy and uses his electro magnetic glove to point at the hole with his fist open, expecting something to come out, or about to put something in. The beast they call Juggernaut gets slashed before he's able to even think about where he is. Laura had made some good slices into his armor, but it holds fast against her advances. Although Adamantium was the sharpest and strongest metal known, she didn't havethe force to dig into it much farther than a fraction of an inch. Laura's efforts are not in vain as a part of his arm piece cracks from the fasteners being cut. She's too fast and nimble for him to grab so he swings his arm in her direction, catching her leg and most likely damaging her. "Get the F*** off me B***!!!" he yells at her, trying to get out of the building. Unfortunately for Laura, Juggernaught hits the lastremaining column holding the building from toppling forward onto the street filled with police officers.. and the clawed woman herself. Warpath and/or America might be a little deterred when they can clearly see two young children staring at the building about to come down ontop of them, amoung other police officers and civilians. "America!" James said as he finlly descended to her. "You okay? That looked like it coulda hurt!" And the building's beginning to crumble. Hopefully it was empty. "Oh... @#$%!" he exclaimed and quickly took to the air to try to... well... lean on the building and prevent it from coming down too much. Enough time for America to "Get the civilians out!" Laura is flung over to the side off Juggernaut, even over with his missing she's still got several bones breaking just from the near force of being tossed off. Scrambling up to her feet, ignoring the pain, she charges over into him again, looking like she's going to meet him head on. But, instead, she goes to try and dive over beneath him. Foot claw extending to try and impact Juggernaut in the front of the ankle as she tries to pass underneath his spread legs as he swings, to then try and double slash him over behind the knees. Intent on trying to use his momentum against him, and to trip.. T he Juggernaut UP. "I know exactly who you are." She answers, in a flat deadpan, "You are the Juggernaut, Cain Marko. I have extensively read your combat profiles. You are immensely strong and invulnerable, given your abilities by a mystic gem of Cyrotakk that has been imbedded within your armor." Now is not the time to worry about what the Green Goblin is up to. She has to keep Juggernaut busy while the others rescue the civilians. "Mierda!" There's no time to really think about it; the option was to keep the building up or get the kids. Gravity was a bitch either way. When James heads for the building, America is already on her feet streaking toward the kids. She was no speedster,and she wasn't as fast on her feet as she was in the air... but she could still be considered fast. Enough so that she grabs the kids around the waist without pausing to stop as she dashes with them tucked underarm toward the safety of a few buildings over. "Vamanos policia!" She calls out yelling for the cops to hit the road, too. Juggernaut is not having a good time. His armor is taking a lot of pops and cuts over a short period of time. Its easy when you're tougher then anything and nothing is sharp to you, but introduce a little slicey slicey, and the game's changed up. Juggernaut's footing is staggered now as he head out onto the street, building looming over him as it's about to fall. Cop cars, a bus and two hot-dog stands are destroyed in his inability to focus. His cuts are now deep and the red-armored menace seems to be slowing, but that's way too much good news for our heros! Green Goblin's hand still outstretched, he yearns for something, his menacing yellow eyes focused, intent on whatever it is he came for. Suddenly through the rubble comes a large cylander with the markings of Hydra on it, most likely from the early 70s, 50's perhaps. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Goblin says in triumph, his plan effective he kicks his glider into hyper mode and speeds out of the area, and unfortunately for our heroes, with an inter-dimentional tool which within seconds, he's gone from view. Juggernaut spotted the rescuing Latina. Juggernaut's hands grip the newely destroyed bus and flings at at her with a mighty roar. "HEY DORA!! CATCH!!!" The big guy is moving slower now as Laura's advances draw blood and weaken him if only slightly. Now Warpath gets a little lesson in engineering. If you aren't holding it from the bottom, the weight goes down, and what else comes down? Surprise! Its a brand-new brick to the face! James' attempts are not in vain as the building starts to cumble inwards rather than into the street, where James is unfortunately burried. Determined to save civilians, War' is now incased in four tons of brick and steel. (Look Down) *Beep beep beep* Surprise again James, you've found a stash of rigged pumpkin bombs about to blow, which was Green Goblin's escape plan should he have been in combat at the time. >Ten Minutes Remain< the times chirps with Gobby's insane voice. When it rains, it pours. James was expecting bricks - he could handle bricks and a building crumbling down upon him. Which it did. Finding himself buried, it was hard to move. So it was wiggle time to try to get some kind of purchase. And then he heard the beeping. It was time to wiggle faster, to either protect the place by shielding the pumpkin bombs with his own body, or to get them into the sky! Ten minutes sure seems like much less time and much more time at the same time when it's a very tense time. THe maniacal laughter of the escaping Green Goblin puts Laura on edge then, but nothing can be done of that now. She quickly debates what is the most effective way to deal wtih the Juggernaut; even assaulting him when he is down will no doubt annoy him, so what is the quickest way to try and deal wtih things? She calls out< "Your confederate has abandoned you! He will not be paying you either, it seems." She holds off on attacking him now, sparing a galnce over at the building that America Chavez is rapidly evacuating, claws out and in front of her, eyes flashing. "So all your effort has been for solely his gain." Please, oh pleases, please go along with it and don't smash her more.. "Culo!" America calls out to Cain Marco with every ounce of her being as she turns around to sheild the kids with her body. Her back is toward the bus that is thrown causing her to scrunch her eyes shut preparing for impact--It does happen. The bus bends and buckles around her as she digs her feet in skidding a few feet along and making her rather glad for the thick-soled work boots she wears. The kids though are safe enough--And she pushes them further away with a quick remark of, "Run and don't stop till you get home!" Then with a grunt she stands up straighter extracting herself from the bus and turning toward it. The metal groans and creaks as the already damaged bus is hefted into the air revealing America beneath as she flies upward with it held overhead. "Get out of the way, chica," she calls out to Laura as she glares toward Juggernaut. "Hombre here has a head needs removing and I'm good with the assist." Wait. Did she hear... count down? Hissing out between her teeth she rolls her eyes upward in annoyance. "Serious? Bombs?" Here's the thing Jim, there's far too many bombs for him to carry alone. Goblin was smart, too smart, and way too psychotic to just put 1 or 2 bombs for one hero to do away with. There were five, too big for even Warpath to carry by himself. James is forced to abandon two bombs behind if he were to just fly them away. Juggernaut was the big problem, no pun intended. With the bus thrown and Laura's taunts pissing him off he was going into a blind beserker rage. Knowing she was indeed correct the Goblin used him without pay, (and pay was important) he charges back at Laura with his head of course first. Juggernaugt wasn't agile but he was fast and VERY intimidating. The low rumbling of a motorcycle in the distance. "Shut up! Shut up you stupid girl!" he shouts at Laura as he charges. The low rumbling is now clear that Adamantium infused warrior was just a few hundred yards out. With Juggernaught charging at Laura, there wasn't much place to run that he couldn't stampede over.. Green Goblin was gone with his prize, and the carnage continued. America was ignored now, Juggernaut's focus was on Laura. Two bombs remain at 5 minutes left, civilians are running from the wreckage. Parts of the Yankee stadium were falling down from lack of support and Wolverine was speeding down the open lane where cars had stopped (hopefully no one opens their door right now.) Three big goddamn bombs, heavy even for him, James was strained as he flew. He could only do so much now. "Two bombs in the rubble! I'm getting these to a safe altitude!" He shouted this before he zoomed off at high speed - three hundred miles an hour headed up and to the east, to get above the ocean. He wants to make sure these bombs explode harmlessly, and what's more, whatever shrapnel and bits that fall won't harm anyone from down below! And Laura yelled over at Miss America, "Help with the bombs!" They're all doomed, and the Goblin probably has enough bombs to level half the block if not half the city! Her claws *SNKT* out again, ready to face Juggernaut for the final exchange. But at this point her ankle gives out, and twists in a painful manner as some of her previous bone brekas had left her vulnerable, somewhat off balance as she stumbled, vulnerable to being reduced to a pulp as she was unable to dodge! America twists mid-air so that the bus she was hefting overhead is now held beneath her with a firm grip around the axle-shaft. It's all so that she can drop the bus harmlessly back down. Thankfully it was empty when it was thrown else she'd be more concerned. With a streak of speed she lands next to the two remaining bombs. There's no attempt to pick them up and cart them off at the same time, though. Grabbing one she whirls around to fling it skyward with every ounce of strength she has aiming to put it into orbit or close enough to count. As soon as it's released she does the same for the second. Pausing only a moment her gaze jerks over toward Laura. The sound of the approaching motorcycle fills her ears, but it's not familiar to her. "HEY! STUPID! Lose your buddy!?" She yells out hoping to play on the same anger that Laura had created to cause him to turn his attention away and perhaps give her time to escape. Cain's eyes deter from his charge only a moment back at America when she pricks at his mental focus. His momentum slows enough before the crashing sound of metal is heard just behind Laura. Flying over her with enough force to stop a train is Wolverine, having seen the carnage and Laura's stress from far enough back, the Canuck was beyond pissed, almost in his ferral state. The foot long claws of Logan dive into the chest near the shoulders of Juggs. But even the heavy and fast Wolverine couldn't stop him as he merely stabs the angry Juggernaut enough for blood to gush through his armor and all over his attacker. Juggernaut isn't used to blood loss, Laura's cuts have weakened him significantly, and now he has 6 adamantium claws rearranging his veins near his lungs. "Sit down before I take out your heart bub!" Wolverine warns face to face with Juggernaught, his long canine teeth bared more likely less reserved because of the state Laura's in. Flying at 5 miles a minute (300mph) gives James some good speed as he flies, as the minutes tick by. But when he was sure he was running out of time, he stopped and FLUNG two of the three bombs, straight up into the air. The third, he picked up from his teeth (handles are awesome, and he's strong-jawed!) and then he flung that too! 150,000 pounds of force is what flung those bombs further into the sky! *BOOM!* Massive explosion of samtex since it was cold didn't charge properly. The basement of the building had its A/C on. Now, it's essentially the three of them facign off over with the Unstoppable Juggernaut. And with luck Warpath coming back soon. WIth the yell distracting Juggernaut long enough, Laura avoids being pulped by going over into a dive and roll as Juggernaut charges past, landing badly over but rising to her feet and snapping her leg back over inot place. Claws still out, hissing at Juggernaut, " "Why're you even fighting US!? Shouldn't you be after that ... green son of a puta?" While Wolverine is busy sinking his claws into Juggernaut, America takes the chance to run forward offering Laura a hand up should she accept it. All the while her gaze remains on the massive behemoth however well aware that he might lash out. It wouldn't hurt her much, but there were others to consider. Juggernaut's brain starts working(for once) as the others start to surround him, Wolverine's claws deep within his chest and Laura's cuts slowed him up. With his mind a mess Wolverine pulls his claws out slowly, teeth still bared. "Hey man, your boss left you to rot." Logan doesn't even ask how he got out of the Raft.. The massive armored man collapses onto his rear and sighs. "I want my old cell back." That would mean S.H.I.E.L.D. needs a pick up. Wolverine knows this so far and looks to America. "Hey can you do your little texty-thing and call Fury to pick this lug up?" TheX-man heads towards the crater, looking down into the wreckage. "There seems to be a complex under here.. doesn't look like C.I.A. material" Logan spits into the casm. "And what did that freakshow take?" It took a few more minutes, but James was flying back, looking just fine save for a torn shirt (from the rubble.) When he arrived, he hovered over the group. "Huh, so... who is that guy?" he asked, pointing at Juggernaut. "Also, how you doing, Ameri- Gah! Laura, are you gonna be okay!?" he shouted. That poor girl looked a mess, even if she was rapidly healing. Laura keeps her claws up and aimed over at The Juggernaut, managing to stand on her one good foot as her othe rone slowly begins to twist inoti a more proper positioning, as the bone knits itself back into place and the muscles start to regrow over it where it had beensnapped like a half twig, "I will manage. And the Green Goblin vanished." Into a wormhole? "Texty thing?" America arches an eyebrow at that. Looking at Juggernaut when he sinks down to sit on the ground she rolls her shoulder in a small shrug. "As if I have Fury's phone number," she scoffs. Even so she pulls out her phone and runs her thumb over it. A sidelong glance is cast toward Laura as she remarks, "That is really, really gross chica. Useful but gross." Letting out a sigh she tips her head upward while pressing the phone to her ear. Somewhere in a chinese laundry the phone is answered. "Nick Fury likes to polish Iron Man's shiny pants and Thor has a giant hammer for smashing Loki's face. Now that I've gotten your attention, got a pick up for you guys by the name of Juggernaut out front of Yankee stadium." With that she clicks the phone off leaving some very confused Chinese laundry workers on the other end. But hey--If the US is going to tap phone lines, may as well make use of it to get the attention of SHIELD. "They should be here in a bit." James made a face at watching Laura's leg knit itself back together, but he landed beside America. "Good work," he said, feeling awkward. This wasn't a team, and he wasn't leading. "Um. After SHIELD takes this guy away... anybody wanna go get a coffee? Pizza?" He wasn't tired, not by a long shot. Laura shakes her head, "No." She does not want to run over into SHIELD. She takes a breath, "I will be returning back to the Mansion." Closing her eyes and snapping a bone back inot place. "I'll be returning to my case of beer and my view of the lake to get rid of this." he wipes a little blood out of his lips. "Welcome to join me kid." he mentions to James as he seems a bit lost as to what to do next. Suddenly a team of agents arrive in an armored van to take away the juggernaut with their toys. "Want a ride home Laura?" Logan asks as he heads for his bike, which is most likely still decent. Laura nods over at Logan, "That is acceptable." She holds her leg in place, and looks down at the blood seeping through her costume legging, "And I will need to get a new set of pants."